


The fate of Oliver Queen

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: The fate of Oliver Queen [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Blackmail, Inspired by a Movie, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Other, Post Episode: s03e23 My Name is Oliver Queen, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Three months after Oliver Queen left with Felicity Smoak, Oliver thinks he can leave The Arrow behind. However, an old enemy drags him back into the game. Forced to fight against his old team, Oliver is put to the test like never before as his team scrambles to figure out why Oliver is doing what he is doing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that popped into my head. Not sure if I’ll continue you this, tell me if you think I should.

Ivy Tow  
Afternoon

“Felicity, Felicity, I got it,” Oliver said on the phone as he drove home in his red sports car, “I’m on my way home now, okay?”

“Okay, but hurry, we have dinner party in five hours, we need those groceries.” Felicity reminded him.

“I’m ten minutes from our house. I’ll be there, okay?” Oliver said before he hung up, exasperated. 

Party planning Felicity was definitely worse than nervous, on a mission Felicity, Oliver mused as he drove towards his home with his girlfriend. As he neared his home, he spotted a blond woman wearing sun glasses standing outside her car, the hood open. Concerned, Oliver stopped the car and pulled up next to her. 

“Everything okay Ma’am?” Oliver asked as he got out.

“Yeah, I just seem to be having some trouble with my car.” She said in an accented voice.

“Well, let me take a look. My dad taught me a few things.” Oliver offered.

“Thank you, thank you so much,” the woman said as Oliver walked over and began taking a look, “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oliver, Oliver Queen,” Oliver said as he took a look and examined the engine, frowning as he paused for several moments, “there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong.”

“I know.” The woman said, her voice no longer accented.

Oliver’s blood ran cold. Oliver looked up as the blonde woman took off her sun glasses. 

“Hello Oliver,” China White told him smugly, “or would you prefer The Arrow?”

“The Arrow’s dead.” Oliver denied and White chuckled.

“You must think me so stupid. I remember you from Hong Kong. I saw you shoot your arrows; you think I wasn’t able to figure out that you were The Arrow?” White demanded and Oliver growled, realizing he had been had.

“What do you want?” Oliver demanded and White smirked.

“You work for me now.” White said and Oliver stared at her incredulously.

“You must be out of your mind if you think I’ll ever work for you.” Oliver said hotly and White chuckled.

“Oh, I know. You require…incentive.” White said as she pulled out a cell phone. She handed it to him and he looked down, seeing it had a video feed. As he looked at the feed, Oliver’s blood ran cold. White’s smirk widened, knowing she had him right where she wanted him.

“Now come on, we have places to go, people to see.” White said as she began walking towards Oliver’s car.

Oliver glared at her back, wanting to kill her more than anything at the moment. However, he couldn’t, she had him right where she wanted him. So he stalked after her, getting in the driver’s side door as she got in the passenger’s. 

“Throw your phone out the window, wouldn’t want your little girlfriend tracking you with it.” White said smugly.

Glowering at her, Oliver pulled out his cell phone, rolled down his window, and threw it out the door. Rolling up the window, Oliver pressed the gas pedal and drove off, leaving the phone behind as it rang, Felicity’s picture coming up.


	2. A stunning betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two days, Felicity comes to Team Arrow for help searching for Oliver only to run into trouble that sends them reeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, by popular demand, I am continuing this. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Jet near Star City, two days later  
Night

White barked orders at her men as she entered the room before walking over to the newest member of her crew. She smirked as she saw Oliver in the black uniform she had provided for him, sharpening the arrow in his hand before putting it in his quiver. 

“Is your bow a nice fit?” White asked in a sugar sweet tone.

Oliver clenched his hands into fists. He wanted so badly to turn around and put an arrow in between her eyes. However, he knew the consequence of that action. 

“It’s fine.” Oliver said through gritted teeth as he picked up his bow, a black one eerily similar to the one Ra’s had provided for him during his time in the League.

“Good, are you ready?” White asked him and he turned around to face her with a look of pure contempt on his face.

“Let’s go.” Oliver said wearily.

Arrow lair  
Slightly later

It was a typical night in the lair. Laurel and Thea were sparring while Diggle was at the computers, monitoring the traffic cams. Suddenly, the elevator door dinged and everyone froze, turning around as the doors opened. Seeing it was Felicity, they relaxed only for a moment before they noticed the red eyes showing she had been crying and the bags under her eyes, suggesting she had not slept recently.

“Felicity, what are you doing here?” Diggle asked gently.

“I-Didn’t know where else to go.” Felicity said as she stepped off, the crack in her voice giving away that something was very, very wrong.

“What’s going on?” Laurel asked as Team Arrow looked at their former teammate in concern, wondering what she was doing here as Felicity took a shaky breath before speaking.

“Two days ago, Oliver and I were throwing a dinner party for some of our neighbors, so Oliver went out to get some groceries. I called him and he said he was ten minutes away from the house,” Felicity began and they all tensed, realizing where this was going, “he never showed up. After a few hours, I tracked his phone to the high way. It was on the road, no sign of him. I called the police, no leads. I don’t think this is something they can handle.”

“My brother has been missing for over two days and you’re only now coming to us?!” Thea demanded angrily and Felicity involuntarily. 

“Thea-” Diggle attempted to step in.

“No John, I want to know why I wasn’t told earlier.” Thea said angrily.

“I didn’t think of it.” Felicity said honestly.

“He’s my brother; I’m the first one you should have told!” Thea shouted angrily. 

“Thea, enough,” Laurel said soothingly, putting a hand on Thea’s shoulder as she attempted to calm the younger woman despite her own worry, “but she’s right, we should have been told the moment you realized he was missing.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Felicity said, realizing they were right.

“We can assign blame later. For now, let’s focus on trying to find Oliver.” Diggle said before a beep went off.

“What’s that?” Felicity asked.

“Traffic cam alerts. We set it up so that anything suspicious alerted us right away.” Diggle said as he walked over to the computer.

“What’s going on?” Laurel asked.

“Trouble.” Diggle said grimly. 

Star City  
Same time

Oliver and White were on motorcycles, pursuing an armed transport. Oliver notched an arrow, took aim, and fired. The arrow hit the back of the armed transport, opening the door. As it swung open, they heard two more motorcycles. Oliver and White looked back to see Speedy and Black Canary riding up on two motorcycles. White smirked at Oliver and he nodded. Oliver turned around and rode towards his sister and ex, both who were shocked to see him.

“Um, I think we know where Ollie is.” Speedy said over the comms still in shock.

“What, where?!” Felicity demanded.

“Right in front of us.” Black Canary said staring at her ex and childhood friend in stunned disbelief. 

Oliver shot an arrow at Black Canary’s motorcycle, which hit the front of it in an explosion of sparks. Laurel was thrown off her motorcycle and hit the ground hard enough to knock her out cold. Oliver then tried to do the same to Speedy but she jumped off, attempting to tackle her brother off her motorcycle. However, he jumped off as well. Speedy rolled on the ground and stood up as Oliver landed on his feet. Whirling around with their bows, the two archers attempted to strike each other, but their bows met in a stalemate.

“Ollie, what the hell? Why are you doing this?” Speedy demanded, not understanding at all. 

Oliver ignored her, pressing forward. Speedy stumbled back as Oliver pressed forward, barely able to defend herself against her brother’s strikes. It was mind boggling for Thea to think that she had ‘kicked his ass’ as she had put it when he attacked her on Christmas last year. Oliver suddenly struck her in the forearm with an arrow and there was a hissing sound as she was injected with something. Thea swayed on her feet before Oliver caught her as she collapsed.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver told her, remorse on his face as she began to lose consciousness, “I wouldn’t do this if I had another choice Speedy…but I don’t.”

Oliver stood up as she lost consciousness, staring at her for a moment before he got on his motorcycle and drove off. He pulled up to the stopped armed transport, seeing unconscious military personal as White walked off with the package. White smirked as she saw the look on his face.

“Everything go smoothly?” White asked and he gave a jerky nod. “Excellent. Let’s go.” 

Suddenly, there was a gun shot and the two ducked, barely dodging a bullet. The two looked up to see Spartan rushing them, firing two pistols at them. White took off with the package as Oliver fired two arrows, knocking the pistols out of Spartan’s hands. Growling, Spartan rushed forward as Oliver rushed him. However, it didn’t take long for Oliver to get behind Spartan and put him in a neck lock.

“Why are you doing this Oliver?” Spartan demanded.

“I’m sorry; I wish I could explain everything. But I can’t.” Oliver said regretfully.

Oliver then choked him until Diggle passed out. He then lowered Diggle’s unmoving form to the ground and walked over to his motorcycle. He got on; kick started it, and drove off after White.


	3. An unexpected ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Team Arrow are approached by Waller for help, she brings in a stunning ally for help with the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. Sorry that it ends on a cliffhanger, but it was just too good a spot to pass up.

Arrow lair  
Night

“Does it hurt?” Felicity asked as she gingerly cleaned the cut on Laurel’s temple.

“It’s fine.” Laurel said kindly.

“Well, you got lucky.” Felicity said as she applied the bandage to Laurel’s wound.

“That wasn’t luck, it was skill,” Diggle said and the three women turn to him, “if Oliver had wanted us dead, we’d be dead.”

“Why the hell would Ollie try to kill us?” Thea asked confused.

“Who knows why Oliver does anything? I’ve spent months trying to figure out how Oliver could do wat he did. And I finally realized that the reason he was able to fool Ra’s and the League is because, deep down inside, he is as dark and twisted as they are.” Diggle said hotly.

There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Diggle’s head whipped to the side. Holding his stinging cheek, Diggle turned back to see Thea glaring at him.

“Before you judge him, you might want to remember the fact that you are only alive because Ollie saved you ass time and time again, without hesitation.” Thea sneered.

“He kidnapped my wife and left my daughter alone!” Diggle snapped.

“Yes, because I’m sure you’ve never made a mistake,” Laurel said sarcastically and Diggle looked over at her, “or been put I an impossible position where you were forced to do something you didn’t want to do. He was trying to save everyone in this city, your wife and daughter included. Think about that while you stand over him on your high horse.”

“Okay, let’s all calm down,” Felicity tried to defuse the situation, “instead of biting each other’s heads off, let’s try and figure out what’s going on.”

“Before I passed out, Ollie said that he wouldn’t do this if he had another choice.” Thea remembered.

“China White must have something on him.” Diggle realized.

“What did they steal?” Laurel asked and Felicity walked over to the computer, sitting down and searching. 

“An EMP device.” Felicity said after a few minutes of searching.

“Why would the triad want an EMP device?” Diggle wondered.

“I believe I can answer that.”

The four of them whirled around to see Amanda Waller walk in, Lyla walking in behind her. It was clear by the look on her face that Lyla was as surprised as they were that she was here.

“Um, who is this?” Thea asked as she gestured at Waller.

“My name is Amanda Waller; I am the director of Argus. Now, if you’ll all come with me, I can answer all your questions.” Waller told them.

Jet  
Same time

Oliver walked into a room and was immediately met by someone he had often met with in the past.

“Nice work out there.” Floyd Lawton smirked at him. 

Lawton looked the same as he had the last time they met, save for a few burns on one side of his face.

“You know, when John told me that you sacrificed yourself so he and Lyla could get home to their daughter, I figured deep down, you were a good man. So why are you working for China White?” Oliver demanded and Lawton scowled.

“Yeah, I let them get away. Then I got thrown under the bus, said I was the one holding those hostages when it was the senator. So I went back to looking out for number one, me.” Lawton snapped as White walked into the room.

“Oliver, come.” White gestured forward to another room.

She walked towards it and Oliver followed after her, ignoring Lawton’s smirk. Oliver follows her into an office and White sat down in a chair as Oliver looked around. 

“You know, I don’t see it,” White said and Oliver looked over at her, “you, retiring, being happy in a life of domestic bliss with your pretty blond…I don’t see it.”

“I’m not who I was.” Oliver told her and White chuckled.

“You keep telling yourself that. But deep down, you know who you really are. And you can’t hide from it,” White said as she stood up, “you better be ready for what happens next.”

“You know I am.” Oliver told her grimly and White smirked.

“I just wanted to hear you say it.” White said before she walked out of the room, leaving Oliver alone.

Argus base  
Later

“Wow.” Thea said, looking around as Waller and Lyla led Team Arrow into the briefing room.

“Not bad.” Laurel managed.

“Alright, you promised us answers. Start talking.” Diggle demanded and Waller smiled thinly.

“Manners, Mr. Diggle,” Waller said pushing a button and a picture of China White appeared on a holographic screen in front of them, “Chien Na Wei, known to you as China White. Two weeks ago, she was broken out of Iron Heights.”

“The Triad?” Lyla asked but Waller shook her head.

“No, these guys were good, untraceable. And the fact that they went after an EMP being transported by the US military, that kind of Intel is far above the Triad’s paygrade. And two days ago, this happened,” Waller pushed a button and it showed Oliver and White, Oliver holding a phone with an unreadable expression on his face, “we’ve tried several angles, but we are unable to see what is on that phone.”

“But they have something on him.” Thea said and Waller nodded.

“Whoever Wei is working for, they want the one thing that no one is prepared to go up against: Oliver Queen.” Waller said.

“We’ve handled him before.” Laurel said confidently and White smiled thinly.

“I disagree. At every turn, everything happened exactly as Oliver wanted it to. H was three steps ahead of everyone the entire time,” Waller said coolly and no one had a response, “which is why I called in some help.” 

The door opened and Team arrow and Lyla turned around to see a big man walked in. Immediately, everyone had a reaction.

“Hello no!” Thea said glaring.

“You must be out of your mind if you think we’re gonna work with him!” Diggle snarled.

“Have you forgotten everything this psychopath did!?” Felicity demanded.

“I’ve forgotten nothing. Waller said coolly.

“Yes, Ms. Waller has seen fit to take out an insurance policy in the event that I go rogue.” Slade said dryly.

“An explosive, the ones we used for Task Force X. He steps out of line, it will go off. And this time, no Mirakuru to save him. Waller said as Slade stood there calmly.

“You seem…” Thea trailed off, noticing the change in demeanor from when she last saw him.

“In collection of all my marbles?” Slade supplied and Thea nodded. “The effects of the Mirakuru wore off not long after the incident with you and the kid. I remember everything that happened; I’m not trying to escape that. It just feels like a nightmare.”

“Why should we trust you?” Laurel demanded and a look of remorse crossed Slade’s face.

“I’ve done a lot of bad things, especially to the kid. Allow me to try and make up for it by helping him now.” Slade said and everyone exchanged looks.

“You give us half a reason to think you’ll turn on us and I’ll put a bullet next to your eye.” Diggle warned and Slade nodded.

Suddenly, everyone heard a sound, like something was rolling on the floor. Everyone looked to the floor to see a small metal ball, that was flashing a green light. Slade and Diggle, realizing what was happening, sprang into action. Diggle grabbed Lyla and Felicity while Slade tackled Thea and Laurel to the ground, using his body as a shield as the bomb went off.


	4. White's leverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Deadshot raid Argus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not a lot happens this chapter, but next chapter will have a lot of developments.

Argus base  
Night

Everyone’s ears were ringing as smoke filled the room. Diggle and Lyla were pinned under a piece of rubble, Felicity lying not far from them, knocked out. Slade, Laurel, and Thea were all pinned under a piece of rubble, unable to move while Waller stood under a piece of rubble that pinned her legs. They all looked up as two figures emerged from the smoke. Oliver was no surprise, but the second figure was.

“Lawton?” Diggle gasped as Lawton smirked nastily. 

“Hey John, surprised to see me? I guess that’s no surprise, considering sacrificed myself so you and the Misses could get home to baby Sara. And then Waller threw me under the bus,” Lawton glowered at the impassive Waller, “Don’t even think about trying to blow my head off, my new boss took care of the bomb already.”

“Deadshot, we have a job to do.” Oliver reminded him.

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’m going.” Lawton waved him off. 

Lawton walked over to the computers and pulled out what looked like a flash drive before plugging it in. Lawton them tapped his ear.

“Deadshot to home base, Arrow and I have done our part. Do yours.” Lawton said.

“Copy that.” 

While this was going, Oliver walked over to Slade, Laurel, and Thea, who all looked up at him.

“Slade.” Oliver greeted coolly.

Hey kid.” Slade greeted.

“You seem…” Oliver trailed off.

“The Mirakuru wore off not long after our last encounter,” Slade explained and Oliver nodded, “What do they have on you kid? We know they have something on you.”

“Please Ollie, tell us.” Thea begged.

“We can help.” Laurel tried to reach him.

I really wish that were true Laurel, but you can’t help me.” Oliver said regretfully as Lawton pulled the flash drive out.

“Okay, we’re ready,” Lawton said as he walked over to Oliver, “but first, that thing she wanted you to do? Do it.”

Oliver nodded, reaching back into his quiver. Notching an arrow, he whirled around and fired. The arrow soared through the air before striking Waller it the heart, killing her instantly. Everyone looked on, horrified at what Oliver had just done. Oliver and Lawton then turned around and walked out, leaving the stunned heroes and Slade in their wake.

Jet  
Early morning, before dawn

“I’m impressed Oliver,” White said as Lawton handed her the flash drive, “you killed Amanda Waller without hesitation.”

“That is the only part of this that I actually enjoyed, I’ve wanted to kill her for years,” Oliver admitted, “but why was it necessary?”

“Nothing is necessary. But we all have our orders.” White told him calmly.

“I think you owe me some answers. Who are you working for, what order, and what is the endgame here?” Oliver demanded hotly.

“Ooh, bad move buddy.” Lawton snickered as White flashed Oliver a cool smirk.

“I think it’s time to remind you why you’re here,” White told him before looking over at Lawton, “take him there.”

Lawnton smirked before he gestured for Oliver to follow him. With a glare at White, Oliver turned around and followed him. Lawton led Oliver into a room with a wall in the center of the room. At Lawton’s nod, a tech picked up a tablet and pushed some buttons and the wall faded away. Behind bullet proof glass, there was a room. There was a bed with a woman and a young boy on it. Seeing him, the woman stood up and walked over to the glass.

Oliver.”

“Samantha,” Oliver breathed, “I’m sorry you got dragged into this mess.”

“What’s happening Oliver?” Samantha demanded.

“It’s…complicated and even I don’t know the full story. Why didn’t you tell me the truth?” Oliver demanded and Samantha sighed.

“Your mother paid me two million dollars to lie to you. I never cashed it; I knew enough to know I never wanted that woman around him.” Samantha explained.

“Or me.” Oliver said bitterly.

“Can you blame me?” Samantha challenged and Oliver sighed.

“No.” He admitted.

“Mom?” Samantha turned around Oliver looked over her shoulder to see a young boy, eight or nine, standing behind her.

“Who’s that?”

“Come here honey,” Samantha gestured forward and the boy cautiously moved forward, Samantha putting a comforting hand on his back, “Oliver, this is William. William…this is your dad.”

“My-my dad?” William gapped, staring up at the man he had always wanted to meet.

“Hi.” Oliver said smiling slightly as he fought tears.

“Oliver,” Samantha said, tears filling her eyes as her voice cracked, “no matter what happens to me, save my son. Your son.”

Suddenly, the room faded and the wall was back. Oliver whirled around to see Lawton smirking at him.

“Good visit?” White asked as she walked in.

“How did you know about my son when I didn’t?” Oliver snarled.

“My new boss made it his business to find out everything about you when I suggested we recruit you. It didn’t take him long to figure out about your mother giving Samantha those checks or your son. Now, will you comply?” White asked.

Snarling in rage, Oliver reached out and grabbed her around the neck. Lawton aimed a gun at Oliver but White simply smirked.

“I know what you’re thinking,” White told him calmly, “Lawton’s the only one here, and you can take him, kill me, get your son and Samantha and get them to safety. But you see these cameras in here? The moment you make a move, two highly paid men will make their way here with a specific set of instructions. And it won’t be to save me; it will be to kill your son and his mother. It’s your choice Oliver.”

“Even if I kill you,” Oliver said after a moment, “even if I killed all your men, I still wouldn’t get there in time because of those men. Because I’m by myself here. So I have no choice.” 

Oliver let her go and White stumbled back, massaging her throat as she smirked. Lawton chuckled as he lowered his gun.

“Wise choice Oliver, wise choice.” Lawton said and Oliver gave him a dirty look.

“You said that living a life of domestic bliss wasn’t me, you were right,” Oliver said as he turned his head to glare at White, “the second my son and Samantha re safe, you and everyone here are all dead.”

“Now there’s the Oliver I know.” White smirked.

“Considering all I’m doing for you, you guys owe me,” Oliver said as he pulled out an arrowhead necklace, “give this to my son. I want him to feel safe while all this is going on.”

“Deadshot, give the boy the necklace. White said after a moment.

“You break it or lie, you’re dead.” Oliver growled as he gave Lawton the necklace.

“Relax; I’ll give it to your son.” Lawton smirked before walking off.


	5. A secret meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a secret meeting with an old friend as Slade and Diggle have a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t as long as I wanted, but I decided to save the next part for next chapter.

Argus base, next day  
Morning

“In the event of Waller’s death, I am now acting director of Argus,” Lyla told the assembled Team Arrow and Slade, “Lawton and Oliver took everything, all our intel, then wiped our servers clean.”

“How did they even get in here without anyone detecting them a mile away?” Felicity wondered.

“Ghost ship,” Slade said and they all turned to him, “it was under development when I was in ASIS. It’s a jet designed to avoid every kind of detection known to man. It’s the only explanation on how they keep moving around without detection. But if someone knew the patterns, they would theoretically be able to track one.”

“Are you saying that you can track White and Oliver?” Diggle demanded as he turned to his reluctant ally.

“Get me a computer and I can track them wherever they’re going.” Slade promised.

“Get the man a computer.” Lyla ordered some operatives.

New York  
Afternoon

“What is this place?” Thea asked as Lyla led Team Arrow and Slade into an underground base.

“We call it Cadmus,” Lyla said as they looked around in awe at all the tech, “it’s the most secretive branch of Argus. It’s where we develop our most advanced technology and most dangerous weapons.”

“Why show it to us?” Laurel said with a side-eyed look at Slade, who simply rolled his eyes.

“Because if we’re going to take on the triple threat of Oliver, China White, and Deadshot, plus whoever they are working for, we need to use all the resources at our disposal.” Lyla said grimly.

Elsewhere in New York  
Same time

Oliver was driving a car around the streets of New York. Glancing down, he moved his foot off the gas pedal and pressed a button next to it. Immediately, the car started making weird noises. Oliver moved off the road and stopped in the middle of an alley. 

“What’s going on Oliver, why are you stopping?” White demanded in his comms.

“Engine’s misfiring; I need to check it out.” Oliver told her.

“That’s not part of the plan.” She hissed.

“Well, unless you want the engine to stop during the mission…” Oliver trailed off but she got it.

“You have five minutes.” White told him.

Jet

From a live feed from an alley security camera, White watched as Oliver got out of the car and walked over to the front of it. He popped the hood but, because of the angle, he was now hidden from view.

“Give me another picture of him.” White demanded and her techs got to work.

“I got him on an ATM.” One of them said as the feed was replaced.

It gave a side view of Oliver. He looked into the camera, like he knew he was being watched. However, a red truck pulled up, blocking the view.

“I want to see him!” White demanded.

“There are no more cameras!” Her tech protested.

“Then find one!” She barked.

New York, bar

“Thank you for meeting me here. I know I’m not your favorite person right now.” Oliver said as he took a seat across the table.

“You betrayed your brothers. You lucky I am meeting you.” Anatoli sneered.

“You help me out and I will give you something that make up for it and then some.” Oliver promised and Anatoli raised an eyebrow.

“I am listening.” Anatoli said.

“The first time I saw my son was behind a bullet proof glass,” Oliver said and Anatoli was taken back, “I wanted to hold him but couldn’t. I can’t imagine a worst kind of pain.”

“Why do I have feeling you’re about to suggest something stupid Oliver?” Anatoli asked wearily.

“It’s why I came here.” Oliver said as he passed a phone to Anatoli.

Jet

“The truck’s moving.” One of White’s techs said.

White watched as the truck moved and it showed Oliver, right where he was supposed to be. Oliver shut the hood and got back in the car. White relaxed as Oliver got back on the road and drove off.

Cadmus  
Same time

Slade was training with his swords when Diggle walked over, carrying a bag on his back while holding a stack of papers.

“Slade Wilson is a man of honor,” Diggle said and Slade looked back to see him reading from some papers, “he goes above and beyond to save innocent lives. Doesn’t sound like you.”

“Because you do not know me,” Slade told him and Diggle raised an eyebrow, “I was not myself a year ago. The Mirakuru drove me mad. You should now all about that, considering you saw what happened to Mr. Harper.”

“You don’t get to talk about Roy. You don’t even get to speak his name, not after what you did to him.” Diggle snarled.

“You are right.” Slade acknowledged calmly.

“Why are you really here?” Diggle demanded suspiciously.

“I’m not here for you, your wife, or your team. I am here for one reason and one reason alone. To help the kid. Nothing more, nothing less.” Slade told him and Diggle could see that Slade was telling the truth.

“All I wanted to know.” Diggle said before he tossed the bag at Slade’s feet. 

Slade pocketed his sword before kneeling down and unzipping the bag.

“If you’re really sincere about helping Oliver, then we should have no problem working together.” Diggle said as Slade pulled something out of the bag.

“Me having to save the kid’s ass…just like old times.” Slade muttered as he stared at the orange and black helmet.


	6. Fight in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's mission in NEw York leads to a fight with his old team that has great ramifications for both sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are in Russian.

New York

Afternoon

 

“Oliver, we’re sending the target’s location now,” White said over the comms and Oliver saw the coordinates come in on the phone in the car, “he’s in the third car, a guard class limousine.”

 

“On it,” Oliver said as he pushed down on the gas pedal and he sped off towards the location, “any trouble?”

 

“Not yet but be careful. Your old friends will no doubt be on this the moment it goes down.” White warned and Oliver nodded.

 

“Have your men do their part, I’ll take care of the rest.” Oliver promised.

 

“Oh I have no doubt about that.” White said smugly and Oliver scowled.

 

Up ahead, a barricade of several cars and two police on motorcycles surrounding limo was suddenly stopped when two motorcycles rode up. The riders pulled out a gun each and fired. The cops on motorcycles were lit in the legs and fell off the motorcycles. The two cars behind them swerved to avoid the cops but the cyclists opened fire, a single bullet going through the wind shields and killing both drivers. Without a driver, the two cars spun out of control, crashing into the cop cars behind them and forcing them off the road. With only the four back cars guarding the limo, the cyclists drove off as two cars sped up behind the cars. One of the guard cars opened its sunroof and a CIA agent popped out, carrying an assault rifle. He opened fire on the two cars but they avoided the rain of bullets before the agent’s body jolted, blood dripping down his face as he slumped, dropping his gun. From his vantage point, Lawton smirked.

 

Cadmus

Same time

 

Slade and Diggle were sparing as Thea and Laurel spared as well.  Felicity was at the computer, typing as Lyla watched the spars not far from her.

 

“Um, I think we have something,” Felicity said and everyone stopped, “listen to this.”

 

“We’re under attack by some thugs! Requesting immediate backup!” A voice said before being drowned out by the sound of gunfire.

 

“Something tells me the kid probably has something to do with this.” Slade said grimly.

 

“You’re probably right.” Diggle agreed.

 

“Then let’s go.” Thea said firmly.

 

New York

Same time

 

One of the cars slammed into the last guard car, sending it off the road. As they drove off, one of the cyclists rode up to the limo and tossed something onto the ground. Whatever it was stuck to the underside of the limo and something happened. All power in the limo was lost and it stopped. The driver tried to start it but nothing.

 

 _“What’s happening? Why aren’t we moving?”_ The Russian minister of defense asked worriedly.

 

 _“I don’t know.”_ The driver said.

 

Jet

 

“Target’s mobilized.” One of the techs told White.

 

“Excellent. You’re up Oliver.” White said over the comms.

 

New York

 

The Russian minister of defense and his aid looked back into the back window and saw a man approaching. He was wearing a black suit and had a black hood covering his head and a black mask covering his face, making his features impossible to distinguish. He had a black bow in his hands and had a matching quiver on his back full of black arrows.

 

 _“Who’s that? What’s he doing?”_ The Russian minister asked but his aid had no answer.

 

The guard in the front seat rolled down his window and stuck his upper half of his body out, carrying an assault rifle. He opened fire on Oliver but Oliver jumped out of the way, reaching back into his quiver. Ge jumped up on the truck of the limo, notched an arrow, and fired. It hit the man in the shoulder, causing him to lose his gun.

 

 _“Give me the case.”_ Oliver ordered.

 

 _“Give him the case!”_ The minister told his aid fearfully.

_“It has nuclear launch codes sir, we can’t!”_ The aid argued.

 

Oliver jumped off the limo and walked over to the front. Making sure the minister was watching, Oliver grabbed the arrow in the guard’s shoulder and twisted. The guard screamed in pain as Oliver continued to twist.

 

 _“Give me the case or he will suffer before he dies,”_ Oliver warned them, _“And then your families will die. And then you will die a slow painful death.”_

 

After a few tense moments, the aid’s window rolled down and he held out the case. Oliver let go of the arrow and walked forward, taking the case.

 

 _“Thank you for your cooperation.”_ Oliver said before walking off.

 

“Good work Oliver. Get to the extraction point.” White ordered.

 

Oliver ran with the case for a few miles but stopped when he saw something.

 

“I’m gonna be a little late.” Oliver said over the comms.

 

“Why?” White demanded.

 

“My friends are here. And Slade.” Oliver said as he stared across the street where Spartan, Deathstroke, Speedy, and Black Canary blocked his path.

 

“Guys, I know why Oliver’s here,” Felicity told them over the comms, “Police scanners are saying he stole a nuclear football.”

 

“It’s over Oliver!” Spartan said as he pulled out two pistols and took aim at Oliver.

 

“Don’t make this any harder than it has to be kid!” Deathstroke said as he pointed his sword at Oliver.

 

“I can’t do that Slade.” Oliver told him regretfully.

 

“That’s how you wanna play this? Then let’s play.” Spartan snarled, his anger at Oliver coming to the surface.

 

“Ollie, don’t do this.” Speedy begged.

 

“Sorry Speedy, I don’t have a choice.” Oliver said regretfully.

 

Oliver reached back for an arrow, notched it, and raised it into the air before firing. An arrow with a line shot off and Oliver used it to swing himself up to a rooftop. Speedy mimicked him, using her arrow with a line to follow her brother as the others followed on foot. On the rooftop, Speedy followed Oliver, firing an arrow at him. He whirled around, using his bow to bat the arrow away. As she approached him, he did something she didn’t expect: He used the case to knock her in the side of the head. She went down, gasping as she held the side of her head in pain. She looked up as Oliver shot off another arrow with a line and used it to swing down to the ground.

 

As he landed on the ground, Oliver notched an arrow, whirled and fired. Not expecting this, Slade had no time to react as it hit him in the chest. Spartan and Black Canary came on the scene and froze.

 

“Kid.” Slade gasped.

 

“I’m sorry Slade. I wish it didn’t have to go down like this.” Oliver said remorsefully.

 

“Kid.” Slade repeated before he fell back, seemingly dead.

 

Spartan pulled out his pistols and fired at Oliver. Oliver dodged and fired two arrows, knocking the weapons out Spartan’s hands. Black Canary pulled out her side batons and Oliver dropped the case as the two rushed him. Whirling his bow, he struck Laurel across the face before firing an arrow, getting her in the shoulder. She cried out as she went down while Oliver whirled around, catching Diggle’s fist in his hand.

 

“What have you been doing with her? Her skill has not improved at all since I’ve been gone. She’s gonna get herself killed if you don’t train her properly.” Oliver scolded.

 

With a roar, Diggle pushed back against Oliver. Oliver umped back before notching an arrow and firing, getting Diggle in the shoulder. Diggle went down, groaning in pain. Oliver stared for a minute before turning around to see the case gone. He frantically looked up to see Thea running with it.

 

“Thea no!” Oliver shouted as he rushed after her.

 

The fight led to an alley and Oliver fired an arrow, which hit the wall next to her head. Thea turned around and brother and sister faced each other.

 

“You want me to give this to you, you’ll have to put an arrow in my chest,” Thea told him, “I don’t know why you’re doing this, but I know you won’t hurt me. So what’s it gonna be big brother?”

 

There was a tense moment between them. Then, after several seconds, Oliver lowered his bow. Pleased, Thea turned and began walking away. However, she barely rounded the corner when she grabbed, shoved against the wall, and had a gun to her head.

 

“Didn’t your parents ever teach it’s stupid for little girls to play with the big bows?” Lawton smirked.

 

He tried to take the case but Thea wouldn’t let him. He started to pull the trigger when Oliver rounded the corner, aiming an arrow at him.

 

“Wanna see if I fail to kill you a second time?” Oliver asked and there was a silence.

 

Lawton tried to take it again but she still wouldn’t give. Lawton raised an eyebrow at Oliver.

 

“Thea.” Oliver said sternly.

 

With a dirty look, Thea let go. Lawton smirked as he walked off. Oliver lingered before he followed after Lawton. Thea, feeling like she wanted to cry, punched the wall.

 

Cadmus

Later in the afternoon

 

“Anything?” Diggle asked as he, Laurel, Thea, and Lyla stood around Felicity at the computer.

 

“They’re gone and Slade was the only one who knew how to track them.” Felicity said frustrated.

 

“”They have an EMP and nuclear launch codes. I don’t know what it is, but they are building towards something.” Lyla said.

 

“What about Slade?” Diggle asked and they all waited.

 

“The doctors did everything they could…but he’s gone.” Lyla said and there was a moment of silence.

 

Jet

Same time

 

“I’m disappointed Oliver,” White said over the intercom as Oliver walked into the room that had the wall that hid his son and Samantha, “when it came down to it, you were gonna let little sis walk with the codes.”

 

“You got the codes!” Oliver protested.

 

“Deadshot got the codes. You made the choice to let her go. And now I have to make one of my own.”

 

The wall disappeared and Oliver stared in horror. White was holding the struggling William in her arms, a knife to his neck. Behind her stood Lawton, holding a gun with Samantha next to him, bound in a chair with tears running down her face.

 

“He is a cute one,” White said as she looked down at William, “I really regret this.”

 

“I did everything you asked me to do. Please, don’t hurt my son.” Oliver pleaded.

 

“This is your doing Oliver.” White told him coldly.

 

“Dad?” William asked fearfully and Oliver’s heart was pierced with a knife.

 

“Please, I’m begging.” Oliver begged.

 

“I don’t want you to beg, I want you to learn.” White hissed.

 

“Learn what?!” Oliver shouted.

 

“I understand why you did what you did, I do. But it was the wrong choice,” White said as she looked down at William, “this is the consequence of your choice.”

 

Lawton clicked his gun and Samantha started.

 

“Wait, no, please! No!” Oliver shouted, realizing what was about to happen.

 

“Save him Oliver! Save him!” Samantha shouted before Lawton pointed the gun at her and fired.


	7. Showdown in Russia

Jet

Night

 

Oliver was sitting at a table, seeing Samantha’s blood pouring onto the floor and William crying out for his mother over and over again in an endless loop in his head. White walked up behind him and stood silently for a moment.

 

“It’s not real,” she said and Oliver looked up at her, “it’s a survival instinct. When early man would go to the watering hole, if they didn’t watch their child, a crocodile would go and snatch it up. So our brains would create a painful but instructional memory so it wouldn’t happen again. This idea of family that has driven you since you were a young boy, that you based your crusade on, is a biological lie.”

 

Oliver clenched his hands into fists, shaking with rage as White sat down next to him.

 

“Did you really think that you could interfere with my plans for so long without consequences? I wouldn’t have even looked into you if you hadn’t shown up as the Hood, interfering in Triad business. You didn’t even know you had a son until I told you. You’re welcome, by the way. Now start doing your ob.” White told him harshly.

 

“And what is that, to help you start a war?” Oliver growled and White chuckled.

 

“My employer is not interested in starting a war. You got me the codes, the codes will give him the nukes, and the nukes will give him what he wants.” White told him.

 

“What is that?” Oliver demanded.

 

“Complete control. Every time one of the world’s reigning superpowers steps out of line, with a nuke, he can remind them who’s in charge.” White told him.

 

“Who are you working for?” Oliver demanded and White chuckled.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Get ready; we have one last job to do.” White said as she stood up and began walking out.

 

‘Hey,” Oliver’s voice stopped her as he stood up and walked over to her, “if I were you, I’d thank my son. Because whether you know it, all of this, you, your staff, your plan, is still here because of him.”

 

With his piece said, Oliver walked off, leaving White to her thoughts.

 

Cadmus

Same time

 

“I think I’ve got something,” Felicity said and Team Arrow and Lyla surrounded her at the computers, “I was looking into what Oliver could be building, so I started searching for Deadshot’s information, aliases. And one of them has been quite busy for the last few weeks.”

 

“What is that, a bank account?” Laurel asked as she saw Felicity bring up a bunch of numbers that didn’t mean anything to her.

 

“It’s longitude.” Lyla corrected.

 

“Considering China White had Oliver rob a Russian official, I’d say it’s safe to say that it’s Russian.” Diggle noted.

 

“Felicity, can you track that?” Lyla asked.

 

“Already on it,” Felicity said and there a digital map that stopped at some point that no one recognized, “it’s some place in Russia called Vladovin.”

 

“But that doesn’t make any sense. Vladovin is just a hug hunk of ice.” Diggle said confused.

 

“Not exactly Johnny,” Lyla said and the all looked over at her, “there’s a secret Russian naval base that they used during the cold war to retrofit subs. About a month ago, it was taken over by a separatist group and the Russians haven’t taken it back yet.”

 

“How do you know that?” Diggle narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“Waller came to me for help, I declined. Maybe if I hadn’t, she’d still be alive.” Lyla said bluntly.

 

“Russian subs, Nuclear launch codes, this is sounding pretty bad.” Thea said uneasily.

 

“Lyla, we have to call this in, now.” Diggle told his wife.

 

“Yeah, well we have a problem. Due to what happened in New York with the Russian Minister of defense, the two governments aren’t talking to each other. By the time each of them pulls their heads out of their asses, it’ll be too late.” Lyla explained.

 

“So it’s on us then.” Laurel noted and Lyla nodded.

 

“Suit up guys; we need to save the world.” Lyla ordered.

 

Russia, next day

Afternoon

 

Team Arrow and Lyla stood overlooking the Russian base, Diggle looking through a pair of binoculars. Diggle sighed as he lowered them and looked over at Thea.

 

“Thea, the game has changed,” Diggle said and Thea looked over at him, “before, we were just trying to catch Oliver. But if I have to, I won’t take any joy in it, but I will put him down.”

 

“Then you’ll have to put us both down.” Thea snipped.

 

“Oliver has to either be working for them or making a trade. Even Oliver wouldn’t be insane enough to come to this place without an army.” Lyla noted.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Laurel said as she saw something and Diggle put his binoculars to his eyes.

 

“Son of a bitch.” Diggle said as he saw a car driving towards the base, no doubt in anyone’s mind that Oliver was in it.

 

“Alright Oliver, let’s take out those defenses.” White told Oliver over the comms.

 

Oliver flipped a switch, turning on the high speed. The pipes in the back of the car breathed fire as the speed kicked up several notches. An iron wall started to come up, blocking Oliver. However, Oliver pushed a button and something happened; a pulse vibrated through the air and the wall went back down.

 

“What just happened?” Thea asked stunned.

 

“Shit, Oliver just detonated the EMP.” Diggle swore.

 

Oliver drove in, knocking the gate aside. The separatists opened fire on him but the bullet proof glass protected him from the bullets.

 

“Oliver,” White said over the comms, “you have sixty seconds before the EMP recharges. You have one pulse left. That sub is fully insulated. You’re gonna need to be right underneath it to work.”

 

Oliver nodded and stepped on the gas pedal, speeding off. As he sped towards the sub, a chopper pursued him. As Oliver drove under the sub and parked, the chopper opened fire on him. Oliver noticed the windows were beginning to wear thin and looked over at the charge monitor but it still wasn’t full.

 

“Come on.” Oliver grunted.

 

Once it was full, Oliver pushed the button. The EMP went off and the pulse shot out. Oliver drove off as the chopper spun wildly, going down. Oliver looked back as it crashed behind him, exploding and killing the pilots. Oliver stared back in remorse before turning and driving off.

 

“Good work Oliver,” White said smugly, “we have control of the sub. Head to the rendezvous point.”

 

“Uh, guys, we have a big problem,” Felicity told Team Arrow and Lyla, “I think they just rebooted that sub to slave its command system.”

 

“What?” Laurel asked.

 

“They just hijacked that sub.” Felicity explained.

 

“Oh man, this is bad. What do we do?” Thea panicked.

 

“If one of you can get in the control room, plug in one of your Argus toys to link me up, I can counter hack it from here, stop her.” Felicity said.

 

“No, we can’t. Get me on the sub, get me into the weapons room and I can pull the launch chip before she can fire a nuke.” Lyla argued.

 

“Let’s do both, can hurt to have a backup plan.” Diggle reasoned.

 

As Oliver drove out in his car, two heavily armored cars crashed through the walls of the base, continuing on. The two cars parked and Team Arrow and Lyla got out of the cars.

 

“Okay, let’s move! We don’t have a lot of time!” Diggle barked.

 

A Russian separatist moved in on them but Diggle pulled out a gun and fired. He got the separatist in the shoulder, sending him down as the team split up, Diggle and Thea leading to the control room while Lyla and Laurel ran towards the sub.

 

“Change of plans Oliver,” White said over the comms as he drove off, I’m sending you the coordinates, head there.”

 

“I’ve done everything you asked. I want my son.” Oliver growled.

 

“You’ll be done when I say so. Now do it.” White hissed and Oliver growled before driving off, towards the location White had supplied.

 

“Alright, here it is.” Laurel said as she pulled the hatch on the sub open.

 

Lyla started climbing down there and Laurel started to follow her.

 

In the control room, the doors burst open. The separatists turned toward the doors as Diggle opened fire and Thea fired arrows. As they all ran, Diggle walked over, pulled what looked like a blinking flash drive out and plugged it into the computer.

 

“You’re good to go Felicity.” Diggle said as he taped his comms. 

 

“Got it, I’ve got them offline.” Felicity said as the Sub stopped working

 

Jet

 

“What happened?” White demanded.

 

“’Remote links been severed.” Her tech said.

 

“Well get it back!” White snarled.

 

Control room

 

“They’ve got control back, man they must have someone good.” Felicity said over the comms.

 

Russians burst in and Thea turned, firing an arrow. She got human the shoulder as Diggle fired, incapacitating the others.

 

“Step on it Felicity!” Diggle ordered.

 

Sub

 

Laurel entered the room and Lyla was about to follow her when, seemingly without explanation, the door slammed shut behind Laurel.

 

“What just happened?” Laurel asked as she tried to open the door.

 

“White must have a hacker. Don’t worry about me, try and find the chip.” Lyla ordered.

 

Jet

 

Whoever they have is very good,” White said as she saw the sub be deactivated again, “but you better do better.”

 

“Ma’am.” Her tech said as he got to work.

 

Thea was thrown to the ground, her bow moved away from her. The Russian standing in front of her was pulling out a gun when a shot was fired. He fell down, blood pouring from his back. Diggle lower his gun and offered his hand to Thea, helping her up.

 

“Maybe Oliver was right; you and Laurel do need more training.” Oliver noted.

 

Sub

 

“Okay, I have no idea what I’m looking for.” Laurel said, randomly pulling out a chip from the controls.

 

Immediately, red lights filled the room as alarms blared.

 

“Okay, that’s not it.” Laurel said as she put it back in.

 

“It’ll be labeled guidance go.” Lyla explained.

 

“It’s in Russian Lyla!” Laurel snapped.

 

Short distance from the base

 

Oliver rolled up and Lawton got in on the passenger side.

 

“So, a lot’s going down.” Lawton grinned as Oliver glared.

 

“Just shut up.” Oliver sneered.

 

Sub

 

“Oh man, they’re arming the nuke!” Laurel said as she saw it.

 

“Look for the countdown! The missile needs a timer to activate, it won’t be in Russian!” Lyla shouted.

 

“Countdown, countdown, got it!” Laurel said as she pulled out the chip and the timer stopped.

 

Jet

 

“It’s not working. I can’t launch them.” The tech said.

 

“Get that sub out of there, now!” White sneered.

 

Base

 

Lyla and Laurel raced off the sub as it seemed to go active. They met Diggle and Thea down there.

 

“Come on, let’s go!” Lyla barked.

 

“What about the missiles?” Diggle questioned.

 

“No chip, no nukes.” Laurel as she tossed it to him and they all ran.

 

The pair ran to the cars, Diggle and Thea getting in together and Lyla and Laurel getting in before they drove off.

 

“Um, you guys have company!” Felicity said over the comms as four vehicles rode out behind them with more following.

 

“Okay, there’s a sea lock at the end of the bay. We get there first; we can close it and stop the sub from getting into open water, disappearing forever.” Lyla ordered.

 

“It’s ten miles southwest of you guys.” Felicity said after a moment.

 

“Ten miles, we’re not gonna last ten seconds!” Thea protested.

 

Oliver’s car

 

Oliver heard the sound of gunfire, knowing his friends were in trouble. Oliver reached for the joystick when Lawton put a gun to his head.

 

“You really want to do that?” Lawton said cheekily.

 

Scowling, Oliver put his handback on his leg.

 

“Wise choice Oliver.” Lawton said as he lowered his gun.

 

Jet

 

They’re heading for the bay, trying to trap the sub.” The tech said.

 

“Well, that leaves us with only one choice: Deadshot, take Oliver’s team out.” White ordered.

 

Russia

 

“Guys, you’ve got snowmobile ridding separatists coming up on your right.” Felicity said over the comms.

 

“We see them.” Diggle said as the riders rode up.

 

“Give me a gun.” Thea said, holding out her hand.

 

Once she was handed the gun, she rolled down the window, stuck her head out, and opened fire. She got one in the shoulder, sending him down. Thea continued to fire, incapacitating all of the snowmobiles.

 

“Not bad.” Diggle said as Thea pulled her head back in the car.

 

“Not bad my ass. You ever think about enlisting?” Lyla asked and Thea laughed.

 

Up in the air, two people with jet wings were flying towards the jet. One pushed a button and the cargo hold opened up.

 

Oliver’s car.

 

“So, who do you want to die first?” Lawton necked as he prepped his gun.

 

“I don’t kill people form a mile away. I like to take out my target up close and person.

 

“Little sis it is.” Lawton said as he took aim at Thea and Oliver scowled deeper.

 

Jet

 

The two fliers jumped down as the cargo hold closed. One took off his helmet and Slade threw it off as he looked over at his partner.

 

“Never thought I’d be working with you.” Slade said as his partner took off his helmet.

 

“That makes two of us.” Roy said.

 

In the control room, White grew concerned.

 

“Pull up surveillance now.” White ordered.

 

The tech did and she was shocked to see Slade Wilson there, pulling out his sword. Looking into the camera, Slade smirked.

 

“Surprised to see me?” Slade mocked.

 

_Twenty four hours ago, New York_

_Slade shot up on a stretcher, breathing heavily._

_“I should kill you where you lay,” Slade looked over to see Anatoli standing off to the side, “but Oliver needs you alive.”_

 

Jet, now

 

“We have a security breach in the cargo hold, take care of it.” White ordered.

 

Slade and Roy moved out when they came across several guards coming down the stairs. Roy pulled out a gun and opened fire while Slade drew his sword and lunged at them, slashing the across the chest, killing them instantly. Once they were dead or incapacitated, Slade turned to Roy.

 

“Get to the pilot.” Slade ordered and Roy nodded.

 

“Give China White my regards.” Roy said as he rushed up the stairs.

 

_Twenty four house ago_

_“You can track China White with this,” Anatoli said as he handed Slade a cell phone with a dot on a map, “but it’ll take a two man team.”_

_“I’ve still got some contacts.” Slade shrugged._

_“Oliver already has someone in mind.” Anatoli said as someone walked in._

_“Hey.” Roy said as Slade looked over at him._

Now

 

Slade slashed his sword, killing a guard before whirling around and taking out the other. Om the other end of the plane, Roy shot a guard in the shoulder before moving out.  Roy kicked open a door and a put a gun to the pilot’s head.

 

“Don’t move,” Roy said as he pulled out a key card, “Slade, we’re good to go.”

 

Roy slid the card in a receiver and the door in front of Slade slid open. Slade walked in and William looked up at Slade fearfully.

 

“Who are you?” William asked fearfully.

 

“I’m a friend of your father’s. He sent me here to get you.” Slade told him.

 

Oliver’s car

 

His phone vibrating, Oliver unlocked it and Slade’s name flashed across the screen.

 

“I got the package, your son is safe.” Slade told him.

 

Oliver felt a great weigh lifted from his shoulder, which turned to rage as he looked up at Lawton, about to put a bullet in Thea’s head. Oliver jolted the car and Lawton’s aim was thrown off. The bullet only graved the hood of Thea and Diggle’s car. Oliver got out of the car and stalked over to Lawton.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Lawton asked as Oliver put a hand on Lawton’s rifle.

 

“Getting up close and personal.” Oliver told him before he punched Lawton.

 

Oliver knocked Lawton’s rifle away and Lawton put out his gun but Oliver grabbed it and threw it away. After a brief struggle, Oliver held Lawton backwards, his arms around his neck.

 

“This is for Samantha.” Oliver growled before snapping Lawton’s neck.

 

Dropping Lawton’s body, Oliver got back in the car and put it in drive.

 

“Deadshot?” White called over the comms.

 

“Lawton’s a little dead at the moment.” Oliver told her.

 

“Congratulations Oliver, you just killed your son.” White sneered.

 

“No, I just saved him.” Oliver told her before driving off

 

Jet

 

Okay, stay behind me.” Slade told him before walking off, William clinging fearfully to his pants leg.

 

“Stop him!” White snarled over the comms.

 

Slade led William to a door, when a guard opened it. Slade slugged the man, knocking him out as he took his gun. As other guards ran in, Slade opened fire, incapacitating them as he ran with William, taking over as they avoided bullets.

 

“You okay kid?” Slade asked and William nodded. “Good.”

 

Russia

 

“It looks like this it guys. It’s been real.” Diggle said as they were surrounded.

 

Suddenly, Oliver’s car drove off the cliff and landed up the ice. Speeding up to them, Oliver pushed a button. He rammed into the back of a car with a missile launcher. The driver lurched forward, accidently hitting the launch button. All the missiles went off, hitting the cars surrounding his friends. As his team drove ahead, Oliver sped over to them.

 

“So now he’s on our side?” Diggle demanded.

 

“Who cares, he just saved us!” Laurel snapped.

 

Jet

 

“Oliver just cleared the way for them.” The tech told White.

 

“Can you do anything?” White asked desperately.

 

“The torpedoes are ready.” Another said.

 

“Then launch them!” White snapped.

 

Russia

 

There was an explosion beneath the ice and the others looked back to see a pursuing vehicle get blown up.

 

“What’s happening?” Laurel wondered.

 

“The torpedoes, she’s launched them.” Lyla paled.

 

Jet

 

Slade fired on the guards, killing them as William took over behind a wall. Slade drew his sword and made a cut across the chest of a guard, killing him instantly. Slade then punched a guard, sending him through a glass wall.  As a guard came up behind him, he took aim at not Slade, but William. Slade whirled around, firing and getting the man in the stomach. He dropped his gun and fell to his knees as Slade checked on William.

 

“You okay?” Slade asked and William nodded. “Okay, turned around, cover your ears, and hum to yourself.”

 

William turned around and did as Slade said. Slade then walked over to the guard and lifted him up by his head.

 

“You were gonna shoot a kid? You bastard.”  Slade growled.

 

William heard three loud slams the nothing.

 

 

 

Russia

 

“Ha, we dodged torpedoes, take that China white!” Thea cheered.

 

Suddenly, behind them, a large piece of ice shot up and the sub emerged.

 

“You just had to say it, didn’t you?” Diggle grumbled.

 

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise and, beneath the ice, they could see something moving under the water.

 

“Shit, she just sent another torpedo at us!” Lyla shouted.

 

“Come on, move!” Diggle ordered.

 

The three cars flew by as the ice behind them was lifted up, the torpedo moving towards them.

 

“It’s over Oliver, you lose.” White told him.

 

“I snapped Lawton’s neck; I arranged to have the two men I knew you wouldn’t see coming to get my son. You thought you had me backed into a corner, but I was always one step ahead of you. You lost the moment you took my son,” Oliver told her as the ice stopped rupturing, “and your little trick just fizzled and died. You’re next on my list.”

 

Jet

 

“Put a heat seeker on him,” White hissed and her tech looked at her as though she was insane, “Now!”

 

Russia

 

A missile suddenly fired from the sub and came soaring through the air towards the three cars.

 

“Damn it, we’ve got a heat seeker on our tail!” Lyla shouted.

 

Knowing he was the target, Oliver broke off, going the opposite direction of the other. The missile came soaring towards him and away from the others.

 

“What’s he doing?” Thea cried.

 

“He’s leading it away from us by using himself as bait.” Diggle realized.

 

 

“You want me China, come and get me!” Oliver shouted as he pushed the car to its top speed.

 

Oliver led the missile on a game of cat and mouse that seemed to have no real end in sight. However, as Oliver neared a particular location, White realized what he was doing.

 

“No, dive, dive!” White shouted.

 

“This is for William.” Oliver said as he revved the engine.

 

Oliver sailed through the air, flying over the sub as the missile came soaring towards it. The missile hit the sub and there was an explosion. Oliver jumped out the passenger door, falling as the sub and the car were both consumed by the explosion. Oliver landed on his side and heard a crack as he felt a pain shoot through his air. Yep, his hand was broken. Oliver looked up as an explosion was coming towards him when he felt himself being grabbed and being sped away.

 

Jet

 

A gun shot startled White and she turned to see Slade stalk in.

 

“You’ll need more than a gun to kill me.” White warned him and he smirked.

 

“Fin,” Slade dropped the gun and pulled out his sword, “I’ve always preferred swords.”

 

“How’d find a ghost ship?” White asked and Slade smirked.

 

“You gave the kid’s kid a necklace. Has a tracer in it. He was one step ahead of you the whole time.” Slade said as White’s eyes widened.

 

“Clever.” She sneered.

 

“You’ve hurt a lot of people. I’m gonna make sure you can again.” Slade said as they circled each other.

 

“Well, there’s some you haven’t considered,” White said and Slade raised an eyebrow, “only one of us has a parachute.”

 

White grabbed said object and hit the button in front of her. The door behind her opened up and the powerful vortex of wind sucked her out. Hearing a yell, Slade looked over to see William, who had been standing in the door way, being sucked out. Slade dropped his sword and jumped through the air. Grabbing William, Slade landed on his back and was sucked over to the door. Slade kicked the button by the door and it shut, the vortex stopping.

 

“You okay?” Slade asked and William nodded. “Good. Now, let’s get out of her and get you to your father.”

 

Russia

 

Oliver was suddenly in front of the others, looking over at his rescuer.

 

“Not so easy to leave the game, is it?” Barry asked and Oliver chuckled.

 

“No.” Oliver admitted.

 

“Tell Felicity she can thank me later. I have something I gotta do.” Barry said before speeding off.

 

Oliver shook his head before he was tackled in a hug. Oliver winced before wrapping his arms around Thea.

 

“You know I wouldn’t have done this if I had a choice.” Oliver said.

 

“I know.” Thea said as she pulled back and they stared at each other.

 

“I…I have so much to tell you. All of you.” Oliver said as he looked over at Diggle, Laurel, and Lyla.

 

“I’m sure it’s a hell of a story.” Lyla said.

 

“It is. But first, can someone take me to someone who can fix a broken wrist?” Oliver said as he held his inured hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there will be one more chapter left but I am considering writing a sequel but I’m not sold on that idea yet. You know the drill, all thoughts and comments, leave in a review.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the final chapter. I would just like to thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoy it.

Oliver and Thea’s loft, a few days later  
Late afternoon

Oliver was on the balcony, staring out at the city. Someone walked up to him and Oliver knew who it was without having to turn to look.

“It’ll be okay Ollie, he’ll be here soon.” Thea said as she took her brother’s hand.

Oliver simply nodded as he gripped her hand. There was a comfortable silence between brother and sister.

“So, are you and Felicity gonna pack up, take William back to Ivy Town?” Thea asked but Oliver shook his head.

“No. I need to give William some stability in his life. Me making him run off to Ivy Town when he’s just lost his mom is selfish, it’s something I would’ve done before the island. It’s not who I am now. William needs to be around his family, get to know them. We’re staying.” Oliver said and Thea smiled.

“And the team?” Thea asked.

“Well, I can’t do anything for at least a month because of this,” Oliver stared down at his bandaged hand, “but after this, I’m coming back.”

“It’ll be good to have you back. Someone made you a suit while you were gone, so you don’t have to worry about a costume.” Thea said and Oliver smiled, “you know, Dig isn’t gonna be too happy. He’s still mad.”

“Well, then instead of playing leader, he should’ve actually been your leader and been training you and Laurel. It was too easy for me to beat you to. If it had been Deadshot or someone else, you two would be dead. He’ll have to get over it.” Oliver said firmly and Thea smiled.

“I’ve missed you.” Thea told him.

Oliver smiled and the two turned around to reenter the loft. Everyone was waiting. Felicity, Laurel, Diggle, who was staring at Oliver coolly, and Lyla.

“White has gone off the grid,” Lyla told Oliver as she approached, “there have been several sightings, but nothing confirmed.”

“Well, when she comes back, I’ll be ready,” Oliver said and everyone nodded, even a disgruntled Diggle, “Lyla…I’m sorry for what happened.”

“Don’t apologize. You don’t owe me one,” Lyla said and Diggle looked at her incredulous, “I’m a soldier, I get it. You did what you had to do in order to win the war against Ra’s and The League. It’s okay Oliver,” she hugged him before whispering in his ear, “Don’t worry about Johnny. He’ll get over it eventually.” 

The door suddenly opened and Lyla stepped back from Oliver as hey all looked over. Slade stood in the doorway, silently staring. The he walked inside and William followed. Oliver and William stared at each other for a moment before William launched himself at his father. Oliver knelt down and wrapped his arms around William as father and son hugged each other for the first time. The women all smiled and even Diggle couldn’t help but be happy for Oliver. Oliver stood up as Slade approached.

“Thank you.” Oliver told Slade.

“What made you think I’d do it?” Slade wondered.

“I believed in the man who gave up his chance to go home for a stupid cast away he barely knew. I saw that man again at Argus.” Oliver explained.

“You had no reason to trust me. I killed your mother. For that alone you should have killed me.” Slade noted.

“Maybe this was the reason I didn’t.” Oliver said as he held a hand out to Slade.

After a moment, Slade took Oliver’s hand in a firm hand shake.

As they lowered their hands, Oliver looked over at Lyla. Nodding, Lyla pulled out a computer chip and handed it to Oliver.

“This is everything Argus was able to gather on Joe, including his current location.” Oliver said as he held the flash drive out to Slade.

“Are you saying that you’re helping me to find my son?” Slade asked as he took it, examining it.

“You helped me save my son,” Oliver said as he placed a hand on William’s shoulder, “only seems fair.”

“I suppose it is,” Slade noted as he looked over at Oliver, “if you ever need anything-”

“You’ll be the first one that I call.” Oliver said as the two shared a smile, feeling the bond begin to mend.

“See you around kid.” Slade told him.

Slade then turned around to face everyone else. William hid behind Oliver’s leg at the unfamiliar people all staring at him. Oliver put an arm around him, gently coaxing him out.

“Everyone, meet William.” Oliver told them.

Unspecified location  
Same time

“You failed.” A man said as he held White above the ground, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

“Please…I did my best.” She said as she gasped for breath.

“I know. I just don’t care.” The man said.

White gasped as her skin turned a dark, blotchy grey before the light left her eyes. The man dropped her to the ground and started at her distastefully as a man in a suit came in.

“Shall I clean up this mess for Mr. Darhk?” The man in the suit asked.

“Yes, please do. And arrange for transportation to Star City, I have things to do there.” Damien Darhk ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right; Damien Darhk is the one who hired China White. I’m still not sold on the idea of a sequel, but if I do write one, it would revolve around the idea of Darhk already knowing who Oliver was during season four, as well as Oliver being his season five self instead of the wimp of season four, as well as having William in his life and how that impacts his personal relationships, particularly his relationships with Thea and Felicity.


End file.
